


The Lost

by RevyXiaolong



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Adeptus Sororitas - Freeform, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevyXiaolong/pseuds/RevyXiaolong
Summary: Follows the story of Eliana, a young Battle Sister and her journey of discovery on what the Imperium was thought to be...(also, a decent enough amount of smut for the Pleasure God)





	1. Chapter 1  Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First uploaded work, blablabla... (also don't know if this is going to be a thing)

''Forward Sisters, for the Emperor'' The Canoness' cry unleashed a Thunderstorm as the double staccato of Bolter Fire was unleashed upon the former denizens of the Hive, now reduced to a mad throng of howling fanatics. And they charged, a drop of red and black against an ever growing tide of corrupted cultists in various states of undress, screaming in ecstasy for the Prince of Pleasure as they came apart by Bolter fire, Promethium flame and roaring Chainswords. But they did not let up, their mad frenzy seemed to ever more grow even, wilder and more determined the more were killed by the Sisters.

 

Eliana aimed her Bolter down the street, white long hair sticky on her sweaty and blood spattered face. First shot, the Bolt rounds knockback being absorbed into the servos of her Power Armour followed by the flash of the projectiles second ignition, it hit the cultist into the right hip bone, exploding, ripping apart her lower body and severing the leg. The cultist fell, arching her back, dying while moaning in delight. The second shot, straight into the skull of another cultists skull, exploding his head in a wet booming noise. The third shot, ripping the next cultist arm off, he fell down, madness clouding his eyes and senses as he got back up again, his arousal obvious by the noticeable bulge on his groin when Miria took stance beside her, Heavy Flamer pointing down the street. ''BURN HERETICS!!!'' Miria cried through her Vox Grill as she bathed the swarm of madmen in holy fire, the Promethium melting the cultists burning flesh off their bones as their dying howls gave way to even more foul Heretics charging the Battle Sisters line, all of them marked by unholy heraldry in service to the Pleasure God, caked in blood, human filth and other fluids, their sight nearly unbearable to the sane and faithful. But the Sisters of the Adeptus Sororitas were more, their faith and zeal unbroken they stood their ground, and with Canoness Velara among them, the squad of twenty-seven felt like a thousand. ''Hold the line Sisters, the Emperor is with us today and he shall not find us wanting.'' the Canoness said in her calming, soothing tone. Even over the sound of the Battlefield, without the amplification of any augmetics or even a Vox Caster, her voice carrying over to every Sister standing, pure and clear, washing away the very idea of failure, or fear. For everyone, but Eliana...

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 _''Come on, you love this don't you, Eliana...''_ the Canoness drew out her name in a whisper, her voice carrying her tone clearly and as powerful as ever, but not with the normal, reassuring and uplifting undercurrrent, but sinister, dark and promising. ''No, please stop...'', it came out of her only as a whimper. '' _Hmm, now why do I not belive you I wonder?''_ , the Canoness said, with a smile on her lips and a dark gleam in her eyes, as she pulled the wriggling young girl closer to her and snaked her one hand onto her hidden, wet core, pushed a finger in and drew it to her mouth, humming in delight as she tasted the girls shame. _''So young and lying to her Superior, you are a disgrace to the Order.''_ Velara scolded as she turned the small and fragile looking form of Eliana around and pinned the girl to her bed. Eliana tried to get out of the Canoness' iron grip, but the older woman's strength was overwhelming, and as Velara began to graze her teeth along the young girls neck and collarbone, her mind was overwhelmed by fear, shame, but worst of all, desire. Eliana wanted more, to be touched more, to be disgraced further, to be defiled by the person who should take care of her, be her teacher and guidance towards the Emperors Light. This was not how it was supposed to be when the Mother Superior of the Orphanage introduced Eliana to the great Canoness Velara, Hero of Espelagia Prime and the Imperium.

Eliana began to cry, her disgust and self hatred taking over her mind as resistance of her body wavered. _''Now now little one, no need to cry... We're not done yet.''_ Eliana looked up at her Canoness, eyes pleading her superior to stop, begging her to come back to her senses. But the older woman just smiled and continued her ministrations, cupping the young girls pussy in her palm and grazing her teeth on tender flesh.

''Stop, please please stop this...'', the little girl let out in a moan as the Canoness' eyes turned as black as the void, undescribably predatory, and... happy. _''Mmh, such resistance, you seem so determined...''_ The form of Velara lowered herself beside Eliana, sensually breathing hot air on her ears, smoothing and grinding herself onto the young Acolytes body. _''Even though you are not. Mmh, you smell so.. delicious. You feel so, good.''_ Eliana shut her eyes, desperately telling her body not to move in rhythm with Velara, as the womans' tongue kept on savouring the young girls neck, her hands continued to drive the Acolyte crazy with shame. The Canoness suddenly relinquished her ministrations _''You are not ready yet little girl, there is still resistance. I have decided to let you go, for now. I will take my time. I will grind you down. Until you willingly give yourself to me, body and soul. I have all the time in the universe to do so.''_

 

Eliana woke up with a start, sweating profusely and an unfamiliar wetness between her legs. She cautiously looked around herself, the familiar sight of the Convent's dormitory surrounding her. The young Novice Advance got up, the only thing on her mind cleaning herself of the filth, and not getting caught while doing so.

 

* * *

 

 

The roar of the Bolterfire was deafening, the screams of the cultists were maddening. It was a bad idea to not wear a helmet, Eliana thought to herself, she didn't know how the Canoness Commander handled this so well, she seemed completely undisturbed, red hair flowing in the wind. She was a shining beacon amidst the chaos of battle, mesmerizing, and terrifying to behold. The young Battle Sister noticed to late that she let herself get distracted as one of the buzzing slow Projectiles hit her chestplate and knocked her back over. A she lay on her back, amidst the dirt and gore, her thoughts started to sway, her sight was becoming blurry and she felt her mind shut down from shock of impact, until someone grabbed her by the arm an hoisted her back up to her feet. As Elianas' mind cleared from the haze, she saw none other but the Canoness Commander still holding onto her, trying to look the young Battle Sister in the eyes as Eliana desperately tried to avoid the strong gaze of the older woman. ''Stand, Sister.'' her reassuring voice was like a calming balm to the soul, like pouring Promethium onto the laming heart of every Battle Sister of the Order. She turned around, raising her voice and it felt like the entire Hive could hear.

''Who will be left standing in carnage?'', ''ONLY THE FAITHFUL!!!'', the accumulated roar of the Battle Sisters answered, a choir of naked and Vox Grilled voices, hoarse, but renewed in vigour by the Call.

''Who will be the shining beacon of hope, when all other hope is lost?'', ''ONLY THE FAITHFUL!!!''

''Who will be victorious?'', ''ONLY THE FAITHFUL!!!''

''Only the faithful.'', Velara whispered, more to herself as to anyone else. Her squad of twenty-seven was surrounded on all sides, but her inspiring nature came through again as it most counted, scores of dead and mangled Heretics around them, the corpses literally starting to mount up as the cultists had to start climbing over their dead fellows, just to be shredded by Bolterfire, Chainsword or Holy Flame. This was going to become a battle for the Legends, the number of madmen who were getting into melee actually beginning to thin out. So why was there this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that this was not how this day would be going to end.

As she moved her Powersword through the torso of an especially nasty looking woman, the Canoness got her answer...

 


	2. Chatper 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY  
> WORDS 
> 
>  
> 
> FOR THE EMPEROR

Time seemed to stand still for Velara. They were doing the impossible, beating back a seemingly unending tide of Heretics. As Miria was hit by the sound blast, Velara saw the barrels of her Heavy Flamer bent unnaturally in its form, cutting off the stream of fire, smashing her strong hands within the armoured gauntlets, breaking the breastplate of her Power Armour inwards and carrying the Sister off her feet, flying into the inner perimeter of their formation. At the same moment a stream of Bolt round hit the Battle Sisters line, cracking armourplates, breaking bone and ripping apart flesh. The Canoness turned her sight towards the direction of the new attack. ''Emperors Children...'', the woman felt her breath being taken away as the purple armoured Astartes carved a bloody path towards them, reaping the lives of the citizens they corrupted while smiling and laughing, howling in delight of the bounty they were about to take.

'You can't let them see you like this Velara', the Canoness thought to herself, but her resolve was already doused completely, like a match thrown out of the airlock travelling through the void of space. ''No, not like this, not like this...'', she said to herself as more and more of her sisters around her began to drop, mangled by Sonic Shrieks or torn apart by Bolterfire. By the time the Traitors reached the Battle Sisters line, there were only 10 of them left, counting the ones who had fallen, as lucky.

Velara sank to her knees as time began to flow normally to her senses again. She wanted to tell her Sisters to fight, fight to the last and maybe they'd take one of them with them, into death, but she couldn't, and her Sisters saw. What has just been a Heroic Stand, winning against all odds, has been crushed in mere seconds by what once were the Emperors Chosen. All will lost the Sisters looked towards their leader, but Velara could only feel tears beginning to drip down her face. She couldn't, not against them, her minds eye conjuring images into her conscience of a Battle lost, of innumerable atrocities acted upon her sisters, her blood sisters, back when she was still but a child.

 

 

The sudden silence was deafening, the denizens of the Hive were scattering away like Vermin as their Masters weaved themselves among the shock frozen Sisters, eyeing them up and down like pieces of meat, licking their lips in anticipation of the agony they would inflict upon them. One of the Chaos Space Marines approached Eliana, seeing her as being the youngest amongst the lot, a prize he wanted to seize for himself, he never tasted a Sister of the Sororitas before, and he already loved her skin, imagining in which moment of agony he would strip her face off and add it to his self made cloak of faces, something he first saw worn on one of the Dark Eldar, all the way back when he still fought for the Emperor in his Legions. The warrior extended his right hand, smirking as he started to stroke Elianas cheek, seeing her twitch in disgust as he suddenly reeled back. He was hit in the face by the young Battle Sister, surprise not even giving him the chance to delight in the pain. With preternatural speed Eliana buried her combat knife in between the armour plate of the Astartes hip and leg, her next punch connecting with his jaw, shattering it as he fell over backwards. He regained his senses as Eliana pounced on him catching and twisting her arm hard enough to rip it off, but her battered Battleplate held firm, the pain was still agonizing and the Astartes sneered up to her as he drew his own combat blade, tipping it onto her neck so he could snap her head of like the cork from a good wine, all thoughts of using her for a while, forgotten in his ever more growing rage. ''Getting beaten down by a girl now, are you not ashamed Brother?'', the Astartes holding Eliana in his grasp froze at the cheerful, elegant voice sounding up from behind the two. ''What's your name girl?'', he asked. Eliana looked up to him, fire in her eyes, shutting out the searing pain she saw the leader of this traitorous warband. A magnificent man, blonde long hair, perfectly symmetrical face structure, clad in highly ornamented and ancient Power Armour.

 

''She doesn't speak...'', Velara whispered. The Warbands Lord raised an eyebrow, intrigued he turned around to the Canoness. ''What was that?'', he said in a mocking tone, his enhanced hearing unmistakeably having picked up exactly what the Canoness said. ''She doesn't speak...'', Velara said, this time a little louder. ''My Lord Tayghan...'' one of the Astartes voices piped up, ''Round them up and restrain them you idiots, before they regain their senses like the young one.'', ''And the young one?'' the same warrior asked in his gravelly voice ''Just restrain her.'', he said, exceedingly annoyed at his underlings incompetence. ''You keep your filthy hands off her, traitor.'', the Chaos Lord turned himself towards her, his amused smirk turning into an outright smiling gesture. ''What is her name, you ignorant bitch?'', he asked, pointing his armoured right gauntlet towards Eliana who was currently on the ground, struggling against the combined weight of two Astartes warriors. Velara glanced around , seeing her sisters on their knees, shame and sorrow written plainly on their faces. They should have fought, they would have died, but such was their sacred duty. It was her fault that they didn't, Velara thought to herself. She was their ideal and she let them down, she was ashamed, and scared. Over her years she knew no fear, she fought Xenos and Heretics, Traitorous scum and Astartes from the time of the Great Heresy, Veterans of the Long War, but seeing the Emperors Children again, the Legion that has taken her home and family when she was but a little girl, it froze her, she was mortified. ''I will ask you one more time dear, since she seemingly can't speak for herself. What's the girls name?'', ''I won't tell you...'', she said. ''Very well then.'', the Warlord laughed as he extended both his hands and cupped the Canoness' head in them, making sure not to crush it like an egg. ''This way also has a certain charm to it.'', he whispered into her ear. Velara felt her mind breaking open, searing pain cursing through her whole body as the Chaos Lord invaded the deepest parts of her soul, and there was nothing she could do about it...

 

 

* * *

 

 

''...Identity confirmed...'' the gravelled voice of the Servo Skull droned after the curtain of red light swiped over the Canoness. A hololithic projection of Sister Annabelle appeared, her signature smile all too apparent in Velaras opinion. The projection of Annabelle made an overly exaggerated bow ''Ma'am, I shall inform you that the Mother Superior arrived, with a whole bunch of new Novices in tow.'' Velara just shook her head, making her way down from her chambers to the great prayer hall where she knew the Mother Superior and her new Recruits would be. 'Now why would they make me, of all the other ones, train the new ones.' she thought to herself, yet again. After her five year campaign against a World Eaters Warband in the Espalagia system, where she had been field promoted up to the rank of Canoness Commander and ended the war nearly one year later, she had been named Hero of the Imperium at only 40 standard years of her life. And now she had to train and teach Novices. She didn't hate it if she was honest, she just rather preferred to fight the myriad foes of mankind instead of sitting around this Garden World.

As she entered the hall there were around 50 girls there, all between the ages of fifteen to seventeen. Velara went through their ranks, all facing the ground. They must have heard of me, she guessed silently, until she came to the last one in the ranks. A young girl, around thirteen years old, too young to be sent to a Sororitas convent. The Canoness raised an asking eyebrow towards the Mother Superior. ''She's been sent to me from the Schola Progenium, devout, but violent. Beat down a Tempestor Scion there, and I couldn't keep her. I hoped she could have a place here.'' the old crone said. ''This girl has beaten a Tempestor?'' Velara asked, a slight disbelief noticeable from her tone. ''He disgraced the name of the Adeptus Tempestus, Mistress.'' the little girl said, looking up to the Canoness. ''And how did he do that little girl?''

''Weakness, Mistress.''

''What's your name, girl?''

''My mother named me Eliana, Mistress.''

 

The clashing of steel and whirring of blades filled the air around the Convent. Velara made her rounds in between the pairs of Noviciates, commenting on their mistakes, instructing them on how to improve their Swordsmanship, until she came to a hold at Eliana and Elena. The thirteen year old girl was under a barrage of slashes and stabs from the older, almost adult Elena. To the uninitiated it looked like the older girl would naturally have the little girl on her backfoot, even if she was making a good stand for it. Velara knew better, strangely, she seemed to be the only one.

''You should yield little girl, wouldn't want to hurt you now would I...'' said Elena in a mocking tone, completely oblivious to the creeping fatigue that was beginning to seep into her body, making her slower. Eliana blocked a strike from her with her blade, letting herself be driven out of range by the force of her opponents blade. ''Have you not been paying attention Elena?'' the young Novice smirked. Velara knew what was coming and she couldn't suppress a small smile creeping its way unto her lips.

Eliane sped forwards, blade high for an overhead stab and easily parried by the older girl with a backhanded swipe flowing directly into a cut that would have cleaved Elaina in two when she, lightning fast, let go of her practice blade, leaned backwards under Elena's strike, caught the blade with her other hand, whirling around ending in an elegant stance, with the tip of her sword breaking skin at Elenas neck, the tip pointing directly upwards to her skullbase. ''None of you can beat me...''. The fight, was over.

 

''Why have you not been chosen to become a Tempestor, girl?'' The Canoness Commander asked.

''I was too old when I was sent to the Schola Progenium, but you know that, Mistress.'' Eliana said, looking Velara in the eyes. ''No fear'' the Canoness thought to herself, ''this little girl is special indeed.''

''Then tell me something I don't know, Eliana. I have known every other new girl here since they were children. They grew up in orphanages of the Holy Orders of the Adepta Sororitas. Now, you coming here, at your age, n this capacity, is quite rare indeed. I want to... need to get to know you. Do you know who your father was?''

''No, Mistress.''

''What did your Mother tell you about him?''

''That he was a Guardsman, and a mistake, Mistress.''

''What else?''

''Nothing else, Mistress''. Velaras chambers seemed to ever grow darker and tighter for Eliana, she couldn't help but starting to feel, cornered.

''And what of your mother? The records say she was a noble, killed during the Dark Eldar raid on your Homeworld.''

''She was the daughter of the Planetary Governor, Mistress.''

''So you have been trained in combat. Why? Your world is an sophisticated one. Why weren't you groomed to be a Lady?''

''I am the stain upon the honour of my mother and her House, by her grace I was allowed to live. I was to become her shield and to give my life for hers if need be...'' With that sentence the demeanour of the girl changed, imperceptible almost. Was this shame?

''Then why didn't you?''

''Why did I not...''

''Why did you not give your life for that of your mother? You just said you were to be her shield. Why were you not? Success or failure, you would not be standing before me right now if you would have done your duty.''

''My... my'' Eliana started to noticeably flinch and fidget. ''My mother locked me into one of the hidden rooms Mistress when the Xenos attacked Mistress...''

The Canoness couldn't suppress looking noticeably amused.

''How did your mother treat you child? Be honest girl.'' Velara asked, curious if this girl was capable of reading people and their intentions. 'Her mother obviously loved her, unsurprising if you know who the father was, and how fickle women can be.' the Canoness thought.

''My mother hated me Mistress.'' Eliana said, getting more upset with every word being spoken, her collected and calm demeanor near the crumbling point. ''When she didn't ignore me completely she threw insults at me, being a useless child, a mistake she never should have made, And then she told the instructors to be harder on me, beat me harder, set the Servitors to lethal levels and in the end she denied me my duty.'' Velara could see the tell tale signs of tears building up in the young girls eyes. ''I wanted to set it right, and at the end she spited me, denied me the chance to make up to her. She shamed me, didn't let me complete the duty I was born for. When I saw her looking at the other children, she always looked sad, Mistress, I could never be what she wanted, so I was to become something, at least useful to her.'' The girl was on the verge of tears, but she closed her eyes, and when she opened them again she was collected to a well enough degree for anyone not knowing her, or seeing her during such a moment of weakness, wouldn't have suspected her to be this upset still.

''Your father was Catachan, girl. You know what they are?''

''No Mistress.''

''They are strong, savage people. Staunch and loyal, in their own way.''

''Mistress, why...?''

''Do you want to know who your father was Eliana?''

''No Mistress.''

''Why not?''

''If it would have been important, my mother would have told me..., Mistress.''

'Or maybe that's exactly why she didn't.'

''Life here will be different from the Schola Progenium.'' Velara went on. 'I'll tell her when she's ready, if she wants to or not...' ''This may be a Garden World but the Convent is no vacational refugium. There will be combat drills, which you are used to, but there will also be prayer. I believe your dear Mother may have been slacking on your education and purity of faith.'' The Canoness took Elianas chin between her fingers so the girl had to look up into her intensive eyes again. ''You will do this, or you will burn. Dismissed, Noviciate...''

 

It has been four years now, the Noviciates were Noviciates no more, but full fledged Battle Sisters. Velara was alone in her chambers, more than four years since she last was sent to battle, four years of nurturing a new Convent of Battle Sisters, now ready to go forth, through the void and to the many worlds of mankind to defend the Emperors realm. Two years since Eliana last spoke. The Canoness grew very fond of the girl, not only because of her power and skill, which had the rather continuous trait of surprising her and everyone around her time and time again. But one day she suddenly stopped speaking, it was like some Daemon had cut out her tongue, but that was impossible. Admittedly the other girls never grew to like her, a little girl, outperforming them all in at the very least one thing. The only ones who could still beat her with the blade were Velara herself and Aladria, one of the most prostigious of the young Battle Sisters, well liked by everyone and chosen to be one of the ten Canoness Minoris. They were outright bullying her whenever no one was there to see, Aladria most of all. Maybe that was why she stopped talking? The Hospitaller knew no answer and the priests could detect no taint. Anyways, Velara couldn't let herself be distracted by the girl now. She had a campaign to plan. Seize control of a Hive on a mining world and investigate rumours of a Chaos Cult dedicated to the Prince of Pleasure. It would be the first blooding of her own Convent, soon the requested Frigate would arrive, the Sword of Truth, an ancient battleship, perfect for the two hundred Battle Sisters and their first campaign out in between the stars. 'I will tell her who her father was after we are done with the investigation, she's ready' the young Canoness thought to herself, unsuccessfully trying to hide a smile thinking about young Eliana. 'Nobody is here to see anyways...'

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lord Tayghan smiled as he lifted his hand from Velaras face. ''You are free now.'' He whispered to the former Canoness Commander. As she turned her gaze towards the still struggling Eliana, the only way to describe the way her eyes shone with, were hunger...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is just me puking out words to the idea of this sory...


	3. End Prologue

Like Tendrils of lightning, Tayghan scoured the Canoness's mind. 

Thought after thought, dream after dream, fantasy after fantasy, all laid bare for the Chaos Champion, as well as the Canoness herself. 

Velara was overcome, unbearable pain paralyzed her body and wrecked her tortured mind. Desires long burrowed deep within the darkest recesses of her mind now played themselves out, lain in front of her mind’s eye. Time became meaningless, years, seconds, moments mingled together and stretched out indefinitely, as one, splattered into an indefinite amount of fragments, impossible to differentiate due to foul warp magicks playing around with her mind. She was walking down a pathway of hellish torture for what felt like an eternity , fires burning her flesh with ever growing intensity for every step she took further , lightning fried her brain, deeper and deeper, until the path split in two. 

On the left, a throne of Obsidian and silk. The same flames burning with unbridled intensity around it , but with an inexplicably delicious warmth to them. Around it, all the suppressed and unknown desires, buried deep within faith and service. On the right, more torture, agony, and pain. In ever more fantastical ways no mortal mind could ever conceive, and no end in sight. 

The decision was an easy one to make, so she set her feet to the right. ''The Emperor Protects.'' Away from temptation, ''Only The Faithful''. The Tenets of her Order falling from her lips in this hellish realm giving her the strength of mind to prevail against the searing pains and abating the the assault on her mind. 

Until an apparition of the Chaos Lord appeared in front of her, dousing the flames around her, turning them into embers with a flick of his hand. By this granting Velara a, no doubt temporary, relief of the flaming pains, as she sank to her knees, her strength giving out the moment she was granted a rest. She turned her eyes up, throwing the Traitor Space Marine a defiant glare.

''Seems like you're not an easy one to break . I respect that, I truly do.'' The Chaos Lord softly said, grinning widely doing so, sure that he would break her and soon have a competent and willing underling at his side, and competence, he thought, he sorely missed and needed. 

A hero of this new Imperium, just like he was a hero of the old one. 

The thought delighted him immeasurably, and he was sure his Lord would reward him for turning such a strong will to decadence and corruption. 

''But your Corpse Emperor will not help you here, Canoness... And since pain and temptation seem to be insufficient, I will tell you the truth.'' He told her, descending down to a knee himself, his strikingly blue and ancient eyes boring into hers. 

With a slightly melancholic smile he began, ''The Emperor you so love and worship...'' he closed in on her with a pause, ''Would have detested you, for he is not Divine. Claiming that he was, is how this all started.'' 

''LIES! FILTHY TRAITOR!'' it burst out of the Canoness. The fallen Astartes smiled as he extended his hand and laid it upon the Canoness's heart, as it broke when he flooded her with his memories of an Imperium, long disappeared into the annals of unpreserved legend.

 

The rest of the Sisters still alive, were shellshocked. Their Canoness's whimpers and cries like daggers to their hearts, inflicted upon all of them by the hands of the Traitor Space Marine. Holding their breath, the Sisters awaited whatever would happen next. A wave of short lived relief washed over them as the Heretic Astartes took his hands off their Canoness, immediately crushed by the all too apparent change in their leaders demeanour. 

 

Tears filled the Battle Sisters' eyes as they watched their former leader and Icon stride unhindered through the Chaos Space Marines, towards the downed Eliana, streaming down their faces as Tayghan ordered his men to set the girl upright, Velara smiling as she took the youthful face into her hands and kissed her, practically devouring the young girl before she suddenly recoiled, sudden rage flaring up in Velara's eyes as quickly as it abated.

Aladria didn't know what to feel at this moment, her mind unable to compute the conflicting emotions within her, the same despair and sorrow that filled all of her Sisters right now, shame that in her capacity as Canoness Minoris she was as frightened as a little girl right now, jealousy that Eliana always was favoured by Velara, rage at her own vulnerability, terror, as she saw what was coming next.

Velara swiped her hand across her mouth and saw it came away bloodied. Velara felt the attentiont of both Heretic Astartes and Sisters upon her. They watched in absolute silence as the former Canoness Commander leaned in close to Eliana, as she whispered into her ear, drew back slowly, and eagerly awaited a reply.

Eliana turned towards Velara agonizingly slowly, quietly saying, ''I won't.'' The words barely loud enough to penetrate the thick mantle of silence that laid over the assemblement like the hand of a God.. 

Velara's face twisted in disappointed sorrow as she backhanded the girl with her Power Armoured gauntlet. A sickening crunch could be heard as the young girl sank down to her knees again, the right side of her jaw unnaturally bent inwards. 

Tears burned like burning Prometheum in Velara's eyes as she drew her sword and activated the Power Field Generator. The sky turned on and through itself as the fallen Canoness's tears turned to blood, burning their way in streams down her face. And Tayghan knew that the eyes of his Patron were upon them right now. 

Velara could feel herself being torn to shreds yet again, the last pieces of her sanity being shattered by the pain of rejection. 

She had seen Eliana's dreams, her new Lord had shown her, so why? 

'Why would she reject me?'

Her despair shook her to her very core and fueling her rage. She wanted to, needed to, heighten the sensation so she put the tip of her Blade downwards to the girl’s chest and pierced her heart. 

An infernal cry pierced the soul of every witness of what had just transpired, followed by a mad laugh, and one look at what had once been Canoness Commander Velara of the Order of the Nocturnal Blade was enough to see that she was no more. 

Ever-flowing streams of blood streaming down her now pale as snow white skin. She turned to the Chaos Lord Tayghan, smiling, her voice an unnatural and beautiful song: ''My Lord, shall we leave one behind? To tell.''

He nodded, solemnly ordering his men and their bounty to the Thunderhawks, until only the broken form of Aladria, and the slack, dead body of Eliana remained on the field. Corpses stacked to huge heaps around them, and the maddened frenzied Cultists slowly crawling near.


End file.
